Unexpected Respect
by d-s-unit
Summary: ON HIATUS! Respectshipping Ash x Drew, SatoShuu Ash encounters Drew at a Pokemon Contest for gay men and Drew asks Ash to join him in a Doubles competition. Ash begins to overcome his prior naivety about romance to contemplate a relationship with Drew.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: Pokemon is the legal and intellectual property of Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, The Pokemon Company, et al. The humble author claims no ownership and is merely borrowing for the sake of personal amusement.

Author's Note: This fic contains Respectshipping, aka Satoshi/Ash and Shuu/Drew in a relationship. It's yaoi/slash/shounen-ai/male x male. Don't like, don't read, so click that back button on your lovely internet browser if you do not wish to proceed. Flames will be laughed at.

**Unexpected Respect, Part I **

It was a quiet, sunny and relaxing day in south Sinnoh, as Ash and company make their way along the sandy beach towards Sunyshore City, and the site of Ash's final Sinnoh Gym battle. However, they decided to stop in a small town on the way there for some lunch and a quick rest. Needless to say, when the group arrived there, they were in for a shock.

"_The 1__st__ Annual Sinnoh Pink Triangle Pokemon Contest. Today and tomorrow only. Come showcase your fabulous Pokemon along and meet other fabulous Coordinators_." Brock read a nearby poster.

Dawn could not believe her eyes. She did not expect that a Pokemon Contest would take place in this out-of-the-way quaint beachside town. She was hoping to get her final ribbon for the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Sunyshore, but this would be perfect. She could get her last ribbon now and not have to worry about facing Zoey and Kenny. "Guys, this is awesome! I can get my next ribbon here! Oh, what would I wear? What combinations should I use?"

"Dawn, I don't think you'd be able to partici-" Brock started but Ash's stomach rumbling interrupted him.

"Oops, sorry." Ash said, "I am pretty hungry right now."

"Figures." Dawn sighed. She then cheered up as she grabbed the two guys by their hands and started running down the street towards the Contest Hall. "But no need to worry, you can both get a bite to eat while I prepare for the contest!"

"Dawn, wait!" Brock tried to explain to Dawn about this contest, but to no avail. She was too busy dragging them down the street. Meanwhile, nearby, a familiar green-haired individual flipped his hair and chuckled.

***********

"What do you mean I cannot participate in the Contest!" Dawn shouted at the Contest registrar. This was obviously not the first time the registrar had to explain that some people the rules of this contest.

"I'm sorry miss, but unfortunately, you cannot participate."

"Why not!? This is discrimination! This is-"

"Dawn," Brock pulled her aside and turned her around to face her, "the reason you are not allowed to participate in the contest is because it is for men only."

"Why would a Pokemon Contest be for men only?" Dawn asked, pulling her self out of Brock's grip.

"The Pink Triangle Contests are for men only, specifically gay men. Despite the rather accepting nature of the contest circuit to gays and lesbians, there is still quite significant hostility towards them in many regions. These contests provide a way for gays and lesbians to be more open about who they are without fear. They're among friends here."

"You can still watch of course, ma'am." The registrar said, "We definitely encourage you to do that."

Dawn was satisfied with the answer, but still puzzled. "Brock, quick question…"

"Yeah?"

"What does gay and lesbian mean?"

Brock sweat-dropped. "In short Dawn, being gay means liking, in the romantic and sexual way, people of your own sex. Guys kissing guys, girls kissing girls, that sort of thing."

"Oh!" Dawn smiled, "So I guess Croagunk will be taking a break today then…" Brock was flabbergasted. Dawn certainly caught on quick.

***********

Meanwhile, Ash was busy walking around the lobby. He was quite amazed at the number of guys that were very friendly to him. He didn't hear the murmurs of _'I didn't know he was gay!'_ and '_I knew it, he is!_'- Ash just kept walking around until he bumped into someone familiar. Very familiar.

"Oh! Hey Drew! How are you doing?" Ash ran up to his friend from Hoenn. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Drew flipped his hair, acting all cool and suave. "I'm doing pretty well Ash. I saw you on TV during the Wallace Cup. You did nice, and I was impressed. But I'm surprised to see you're here. I didn't think you were."

"Dawn wanted to participate in this contest-"

"But they won't let her because she's a girl."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Simple. I've been to many of these things in Johto. There's a Pink Triangle Contest practically every month. Johto's practically gay central in this country. Harley's too busy having fun there to bother coming up to Sinnoh's first one though." Drew placed an arm around Ash. "But that doesn't mean that this Contest will be boring. No way, not while I'm here."

"I can believe it!" Ash exclaimed. "May has told me you've improved a great deal. I can't wait to see you in action." That last comment prompted a few giggles from a few nearby guys. Drew couldn't help but smile. But he knew Ash was naïve in many matters. He would have to explain to Ash to meaning of the phrase "double entendre," especially in this crowd.

"Um, Ash, you are aware of what you are saying, right?" Drew moved his hand to Ash's shoulder with a slight look of concern on his face.

Ash's usual happy self wasn't fazed. "Of course I am Drew. I want to see how much you have improved as a coordinator."

"That's what I thought you said, Ash." Drew then took Ash's hand and guided him to a nearby empty corner. "But there are a few things I need to explain to you."

Ash had a confused look on his face. He thought that Drew was acting a little weird. "Umm…sure."

"Ash," Drew started, "just so you know, this is a contest for gay men here. For homosexual men. You do know what that means, right?"

Ash shook his head. "I have no idea, Drew."

Drew sighed. "May was right, you do have no clue about romance. Let me put it this way…" Drew kissed Ash on the lips, much to the trainer's surprise.

"Drew?! Why did you kiss me?"

"Ash, being gay means you like someone, in the romantic and sexual sense, of the same gender. However, it isn't exactly something that's well-accepted among most people. I like guys more than girls, that's just me and I don't make an issue of it." Drew flipped his hair, and then he continued. "But many people do, and I don't want people getting the wrong impressions about you, unless you _are_ gay." Drew winked at Ash.

"I am not sure, Drew." Ash shut his eyes and rubbed a hand against the back of his head. "I've never really thought about anything romantic before. I've only been kissed a few times by girls and I didn't really feel anything spectacular. Not like how Misty and May went about kissing."

"Oh, I see. Well, whatever floats your boat, Ash." Drew placed his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Just wanted to let you know…" Drew then started to walk away from Ash, who was looking perplexed. Drew had hoped to let Ash know that he had a kind-of crush on him. Nothing special, he just thought he was incredibly attractive. He thought the direct approach- the kiss- would get his attention. Obviously not. But he then got a splendid idea- Drew stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"The contest has a Doubles section. Even though it is for couples and stuff, would you like to join me? And I could perhaps treat you for lunch later today?"

"You want me to join you in the contest?" Ash's jaw nearly dropped with surprise.

"You're a cute guy Ash. I want to see how you handle contests, plus see whether we have good chemistry together."

"Chemistry, Drew?"

"Never mind, I'll explain over lunch. So wanna join me?" Drew stretched out his hand, waiting for Ash to accept.

Ash wasn't sure. This was all rather sudden for him. But he figured, 'why not?'

"Sure! Let's win this thing!"

*********

To be continued…


	2. Part II

N Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews and favs so far. I have been extremely busy working on my Aerialshipping fic, had a touch of writer's block, various pieces of fan art plus school have eaten up way too much of my time. Now, I'm finally going to make the effort to finish this fic.

**Unexpected Respect, Part II**

A few hours had passed since Ash and Co. arrived at the site of the Pink Triangle contest. Dawn and Brock, after losing sight of Ash some time ago, decided to find seats in the Contest Hall to view the preliminary round of the singles entries. Undoubtedly, many gay and bi male coordinators are among the best on the circuit as both the budding coordinator and the wanna-be breeder (in both meanings of the word) were dazzled by the appeals made. Dawn took this time to even take down a few notes about how to improve her techniques for future contests. Brock was impressed but also confused, as there were many drag queens in the audience and performing in the contest. Many of them, he actually thought were ladies and pretty attractive since they were so convincing.

The singles appeal round ended to enormous applause from a packed hall. Dawn turned to Brock, commenting on the performance.

"I am really impressed, Brock. In some respects, I am glad I was prevented from entering."

"Because you don't think you could match the other guys' abilities and skills?"

"Mm-hmm. I'd feel out of my league competing against some of these guys. However, it is a good experience simply observing and watching; taking down ideas for my next contest and hopefully for the Grand Festival."

Brock looked at the stack of notes and sketches Dawn made. "I can see you've learned quite a bit." Brock picked up one of the drawings, but it wasn't just of a Pokemon appeal move- the trainer in question was also featured in a very flattering light. Dawn quickly saw what picture Brock was looking at and grabbed it back.

"Yes, I have. Such finesse and style is needed to be a successful coordinator!" Dawn giggled like someone had their hand caught in a cookie jar.

"It's okay to like gay guys Dawn. Just don't become too much of a yaoi fangirl." Brock sniggered.

Dawn just sweatdropped.

***************

It was just about time for the doubles appeals round. The entrants gathered backstage for last minute preparation and encouragements before their debuts to the packed audience. Ash and Drew were busy finishing up their lunch as they planned what their appeal would look like.

"If we finish off with a move like that, that will almost guarantee us top points from the judges." Drew explained to Ash, waving his arms around for added emphasis and flair.

"Sounds great!" Ash exclaimed as he was finishing off his third and last cheeseburger. "We'll show those other coordinators not to mess with the masters!"

Drew couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Ash's wild enthusiasm. "I hate to break it to you Ash, but we're far from being considered masters here. See that couple over there…" Drew pointed to two guys about about five years older than they were, "They are Mel and Duke. They've been lovers for the last five years, and champions longer than that. Duke first won the Sinnoh Grand Festival when he was 10 and won two more times after that and Mel has won the Johto and Hoenn Grand Festivals on several occasions. After Robert and Wallace, they are probably the best coordinators in the country," Drew then flipped his hair, "After me, of course."

Ash laughed a bit, in what could almost be considered a giggle. Nearby, Mel and Duke overheard this little conversation and both sniggered.

"Those two sure are cute aren't they?" Duke commented with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Don't they remind you of us when we were that age?" Mel commented.

"A little bit, although I am most certainly not as arrogant and suave as Drew and you aren't that clueless."

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Mel asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I mean, even though you were naïve, you at least got the hint that I was in love with you. It's obvious Drew has a thing for that black-haired kid but he's so clueless that he just doesn't quite get the hint."

Mel playfully punched Duke on the shoulder. "I'm sure he does! Otherwise, he wouldn't be partnering with Drew in this contest, right?"

Duke smiled. "You're right. Say what was that kid's name again?"

"His name is Ash, if I remember correctly. He's a trainer, not a coordinator, having placed in the Top 16 at the Indigo League, won the Orange Cup, in the Top 8 at the Johto Silver Conference and the Hoenn Ever Grande Conference, plus championing the Kanto Battle Frontier. But he also has taken part in a few contests in Sinnoh as well, like the Wallace Cup and the Hearthome Collection."

"Hmm," Duke paused. "An interesting career to say the least. They should be fun and entertaining challengers, my dear."

***************

Author's Note: Really short chapter, I know. I've been on major writer's block lately, so I wrote what I could down. I just haven't been in the mood to write. Must be because it is summer and I am in a lazy mood.


End file.
